


TOM THE CAT GOES TO JAPAN

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [1]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/M, Main Male Character Goes On A Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER FAILING TO PROTECT JERRY FROM SPIKE TOM GOES TO JAPAN TO LEARN MARTIAL ARTS
Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TOM AND JERRY REMAIN FRIENDS DURING THE WHOLE STORY

TOM'S P.O.V.  
I WAS OUTSIDE ON MY HAMMOCK

WHEN I SAW JERRY AND NIBBLES BEING CHASED BY SPIKE HANG ON ON JERRY HERE I COME"  
I SAID READYING MYSELF LEAPING ON HIS BACK  
BUT INSTEAD HE HE JUST THREW ME AGAINST THE WALL FORTUNATELY IT DIDN'T DO ANY PERMEANT DAMAGE TO MY BODY SO I GOT UP AND CHARGED AT HIM HE GRABBED MY ARM AND TWISTED IT  
IFEW HOURS LATER I WAS COMPLETELY BEAT UP  
I'M SORRY JERRY  
I SAID SLOWLY CRAWLING OVER TO HIM


	2. SAYO

SEE YOU IN 10 WEEKS"  
BYE JERRY BYE NIBBLE"  
I SAID LEAVING THE NOTE WALKING OUT THE FRONT DOOR


End file.
